Why Don't You Love Me?
by XshoppingshortieX
Summary: Every since the death of her mother, things have never been the same at Bella's home. Everything has changed completely, and not for the good. Everday she asks herself, "What did I do to deserve this?"


**Hey, guys I haven't wrote anything on here in a while… But this is a one-shot I decided to write. I probably won't write anything else because honestly, I don't like Twilight anymore but I felt the need to write something so I just used the Twilight characters' names. But anyway, I hope you enjoy it. This story is in Bella's POV.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

I could hear him, right outside my door. Why me? What did I do to deserve this? He always told me that he loved me, and I believed him. But every since two years ago, when I was broken and weak from the death of my mother, he rapes me every night and I'm too afraid to tell anyone, even my best friend. I'm afraid everyone will leave me after they find out I'm not pure; unclean. I wish he still loved me. The truth is he probably never did. How could a father not love his child?

I heard the door handle start to shake. I crawled up to the corner of my bed and cowered in fear.

"Bella honey, unlock the door." I heard the sickeningly sweet sound of my father's voice.

I started breathing heavily, and shaking out of fear. The tears I had been holding in all night finally streamed down my cheeks. I didn't answer.

"Bella open the damn door!" My father screamed as he pounded the door.

I couldn't breathe. I was hyperventilating. The taste of my salty tears stained my mouth. I took my bedroom's key earlier while he was at work; the brass key is now sitting on my nightstand table next to my _Hello Kitty_ lamp.

The pounding on the door stopped. I don't know if that's good or bad. This has never happened before. Maybe he's stopped. Maybe the torture has finally ended.

As soon as the thought crossed my mind, the door flew open and pieces of wood scattered across the floor from the busted in door.

A drunken Charlie stood leaning against the doorframe. He smiled at me. Not a normal smile that a father would give his 8-year-old daughter, but an evil smile. One that sent chills down my spine.

He slowly staggered toward me, and I curled up in a ball as close to the wall as I could get. He placed his hands on my bed and stared me in the eyes.

"God damn it Bella, what did I tell you?" He shouted in my face.

I just stared at him and cried silently.

"Why didn't you open the door like daddy asked?"

"I..I don't know." I whispered and turned my head away from his piercing gaze

His rough hand grabbed my face and turned it towards him.

"Look at me when I talk to you." He growled.

"Yes daddy." I whispered as a couple more tears slid down my cheeks.

"Who's daddy's little girl?" He asked.

I couldn't speak. I wouldn't. How could he expect me to love him, when he doesn't love me in return?

The sound of skin smacking skin broke the silence and left a stinging sensation burning on my cheek.

I heard the thud of his shoes as he took them off and tossed them on the floor. The all too familiar sound of the zipper of his pants filled my ears. I couldn't move, I knew my fate.

I felt his rough hands on my body as he grabbed the waistline of my _Little Mermaid_ pajama bottoms and pulled them off. The bed shook as he climbed on and hovered over top of me.

I prayed harder than I ever have, to a God that I was always told would be there. A God that loved everybody; hoping that he loves me enough to not make me go through this torture again.

I felt the tip of him ready to penetrate me. I closed my eyes tight and clenched my teeth as he pushed himself in. I was on fire. My whole bottom half felt like a truck had hit me. He was pushing it in and out over and over again.

I tried to ignore what was going on; the thought of what was happening hurt me. I started thinking about my mother. She was always there for me whenever I needed her. I can still picture her perfectly. Her shoulder length, wavy light brown hair. Her gentle, loving green eyes. Her warm personality. I miss her so much.

I felt my father get off me. I laid there not daring to move. I heard him grab his clothes and walk over to the door. He twisted the knob. The door creaked open, letting a crack of light shine into my room.

Charlie looked back at me.

"See you tomorrow night, Bells." He rasped.

I didn't say anything back. He turned his sharp gaze from mine, and slammed the door as he left.

I sat there crying quietly to myself when I realized, there couldn't be a God. If there truly was, He wouldn't let His children hurt the way that I hurt tonight; the way I've hurt for the past two years. I'm not going to sit here and endure this any longer. If He isn't going to save me, I'll just have to save myself. I

I quietly crawled out of bed and picked my underwear and pajama bottoms off the floor, and put them on. I grabbed my shoes and my winter coat and put them on as well. I stood there, building the confidence I need to move. I took in a deep breath, and slowly walked over to my door. My hand rested on the cold doorknob; I had to do this. I twisted the knob and pulled the door open just enough to fit my tiny frame through. I tiptoed down the hall; careful not to wake daddy up if he was asleep.

I reached the bottom of the stairs where I saw daddy passed out on the couch. I walked to the front door, and quietly opened it. I stepped out onto the snow-covered porch and shut the door behind me.

I started walking; the snow was crunching under my feet and the wind blew against my face. I didn't know where I was walking to until I got there. I was just trying to get away from the pain, and I ended up here. I was at my best friend's house. Edward. I hoped that no one would get mad at me for waking them up…

I walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to stay warm.

I saw the door open, and the familiar face I've come to know as my second mother opened the door.

"Bella? Honey, what are you doing here?" She asked as she bent down to eye level with me.

"Help me…please." I whispered.

"Here, come in." She said as she stood up and stepped aside to let me in. "I'll make you some hot chocolate and you can tell me what happened, ok?"

I nodded as I walked into her house and followed her into the kitchen. I took off my jacket and sat upon a bar stool positioned in front of the kitchen isle.

I watched her make the hot chocolate in silence. She sat down the hot chocolate in front of me, and sat across from me with her own cup.

"Bella, what happened?" She asked with a worried expression on her face.

I took a drink of the hot chocolate, and proceeded to tell the whole story of what has happened the past two years. After I had finished, there was a silence.

"Please don't make me go back." I whispered as I looked down into the half-empty cup of hot chocolate.

"Bella, look at me." She whispered. "You never have to go back there again. Ever."

"Really?" I asked as I looked up.

"Really. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you like that ever again."

"Thank you so much, but where am I going to stay?" I asked.

"You can stay with me." She replied. "You know I think of you as a daughter anyway."

"Thank you." I whispered as I got up from my bar stool and walked over to hug her.

"No need to thank me dear, I'll always be here for you." I she told me as I embraced her in a hug.

"Can we not tell anybody about this?" I asked.

"We might have to, to get you out of that house." She told me.

"Ok," I nodded. "But can we not tell Edward?"

"We don't have to tell him if you don't want to." She replied.

"Thanks, I don't want him to know what happened." I said.

"Huh?" I heard the familiar sound of Edward's voice come from the doorframe.

I turned around to see him standing in there rubbing his eyes.

"It's nothing dear, why don't you take Bella up to your room so you two can get some sleep?" Esme asked.

"Ok." Edward nodded.

I walked over to where Edward was standing, and he grabbed my hand. We walked up his stairs and into his room.

I followed him to his bed, and crawled in with him. We laid there for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anything." I replied.

"Why did you come over so late?" He asked.

"I just missed you, that's all." I replied.

"Oh, ok." He said.

"Mhmm."

"I know you're lying because you're a really bad liar, but when you're ready just know that you can tell me anything, I won't judge, ok?" He told me.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Anytime Bells." He said. "But I'm tired so I'm going to try and get some sleep, you should too."

"Yeah I'm going to try." I replied.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

I laid there for a while, just thinking. Thinking about how I would never have to endure that pain anymore.

I finally drifted off to sleep thinking about my new life, and how happy I'll be. No more pain, only happiness.

**Ok, so what did you guys think? I really hope you liked it. Please leave reviews to let me know what you thought. Thanks a lot (:**


End file.
